RAGE
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: ¿Qué ocurre cuando Un Dragon Slayer es ignorado por los que consideraba su familia? Esa es la situación en la que se encuentra el Dragon Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel, tras la derrota de Lubally a manos de Gray sin ayuda de nadie, ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestro amigo peli rosa y sus instintos?(NatsuxHarem) Violencia y brutal gore
1. Capítulo 1: Despiadado

**RAGE**

 **Sinopsis: ¿Qué ocurre cuando Un Dragon Slayer es ignorado por los que consideraba su familia? Esa es la situación en la que se encuentra el Dragon Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel, tras la derrota de Lubally a manos de Gray sin ayuda de nadie, ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestro amigo peli rosa y sus instintos?(NatsuxHarem) Violencia y brutal gore**

 **Capítulo 1: Despiadado**

Nos encontramos en una zona remota del reino de Fiore, precisamente en un gremio oscuro oculto entre las montañas, aparentemente con destrozos en la construcción.

En el interior se escuchaban golpes parecidos a martillazos. Los pasillos estaban cubiertos de sangre, vísceras y partes humanas pertenecientes a los magos oscuros que habitaban el gremio.

En el salón principal nos encontramos una enorme pila de cadáveres humanos deformados, e incluso decapitados o partidos por la mitad mientras sus vísceras y sangre regaban toda la sala

En el centro de ese salón nos encontramos a un joven bañado en sangre, de potente musculatura pero sin exagerar en volumen mientras aplastaba el cráneo y la cara de uno de los miembros del gremio oscuro, posiblemente el jefe.

En el rostro del joven se podían observar los ojos blancos de la ira y sus dientes parecían navajas de tiburón que apretaban con fuerza de la rabia que contenían

Una vez acabada la paliza el joven liberó un rugido de ira para después abandonar el lugar y adentrarse en el bosque, donde había un pequeño lago en el cual bañarse, cosa que hizo, mostrando ser de piel marrón clara y de pelo color rosa mientras limpiaba una bufanda de color blanco que antes era roja debido a la sangre que había absorbido

El agua de la laguna no tardó en teñirse entera de rojo mientras el peli rosa salía de ella respirando agitadamente mientras se sentaba en una piedra y recuperaba el aliento mientras su ropa se secaba

Este joven peli rosa no era nada más ni menos que Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de fuego, que sin pensarlo y sin remordimiento, había acabado despiadadamente con la vida de aquellos magos oscuros, mientras en su rostro solo había una cosa : Ira

Después de que su ropa se secase se fue dirección al gremio para dar su informe de misión, aunque lo que vio cuando entró no le gusto para nada

En el centro del gremio estaba Gray Fullbuster, su amigo-rival, o eso pensaba, ya que desde que mató a Lubally por su cuenta hace unos meses, uno de los demonios de Zeref, todo el mundo empezó a hacerle la pelota hasta el punto de ignorar al peli rosa, incluso Happy, su supuesto mejor amigo e hijo adoptivo pasaba por completo de él, lo cual le dolía y lo ponía cada vez más cabreado

Pasando por completo de la masa de chupa culos fue directo a informarle al maestro

 **Makarov:** Hola Natsu, ¿Cómo te ha ido la misión?- preguntó con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Bien abuelo, no eran más que unos bocazas- dijo con una sonrisa pero en su cara se podía ver una mueca de fastidio

 **Makarov:** Bien, espero que las demás que hagas sean así de eficaces- dijo con orgullo al chico que después del informe abandonó la habitación.

De vuelta en el bullicio, todo el mundo estaba de fiesta mientras le besaban el culo al stripper de hielo, por lo que el peli rosa se acercó a la barra a pedir algo de comer mientras cogía una misión de atrapar unos bandidos, informándole a Mirajane sobre la misión

 **Mira:** ¿Vas a ir otra vez de misión?, deberías descansar, llevas muchos días hiendo y viniendo de misiones- dijo preocupada

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, me encuentro perfectamente, además será un encargo rápido dijo terminando de comer y levantándose de su asiento para irse

 **Mira:** Aun así te veo muy distanciado, de los demás, no hablas con Happy, no invitas a Lucy a hacer misiones, no retas a Erza y apenas te peleas con Gray- dijo preocupada haciendo parar la marcha del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Me temo que a esa gente solo le interesa besarle el culo a la princesa de nieve- dijo en un tono monótono pero con cara de pocos amigos- y a el parece que le encanta- dijo viendo como halagaban a Gray y le decían lo genial que era, cabe decir que el peli negro se lo pasaba bien con eso.

Una vez terminada la conversación el peli rosa estuvo dispuesto a salir del gremio, pero en eso entra una mujer con armadura, era una caballero runa que venía en nombre del consejo mágico.

En cuando la mujer de ojos azules posó su vista en el peli rosa que pasaba por su lado empezó a temblar y a sudar copiosamente mientras apretaba una especie de carpeta sobre su busto

 **Natsu:** ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó amablemente pero con el rostro serio

 **¿?:** ¿E-está Ma-Makarov Dreyar?- preguntó temblorosa y casi en un estado de pánico, en eso sale el maestro del piso de arriba

 **Makarov:** Aquí estoy, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó mientras el peli rosa se iba bajo la mirada de la ojiazul que aún seguía temblando

 **¿?:** Necesito hablar con usted en privado- dijo más tranquila una vez que el peli rosa se fue. Este la invitó a entrar mientras se preguntaba que habría hecho Natsu, porque algo le decía que esta visita tenía que ver algo con él

El resto del gremio se preguntaba que traería a una mensajera del consejo mágico al gremio mientras una peli blanca tenía una sola cosa en mente

 **Mira:** "¿Natsu, que has hecho?"- se preguntó preocupada al ver como esa mujer temblaba ante la presencia del peli rosa, y ese temblor no era de nervios, esa chica estaba aterrada, casi en un estado de pánico, como si hubiera visto a un monstruo en el peli rosa, y eso la albina lo había notado

Mientras en el despacho de Makarov, este tenía una charla con la chica del consejo

 **Makarov:** ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó amablemente mientras la chica sacaba una carpeta

 **¿?:** Es sobre las misiones de derrotar varios gremios oscuros que hizo su mago de fuego Natsu Dragneel…- dijo un poco nerviosa al mencionar ese nombre

 **Makarov:** NO PUEDE SER, ¿HA DESTRUIDO UNA CIUDAD VERDAD?-gritó alterado mientras se le caían los pelos y lloraba como un crío

 **¿?:** ¿QUÉ? NO, no es nada de destrucciones o algo así, no ha provocado daños económicos- dijo calmando al maestro

 **Makarov:** Uff, menos mal, ¿Entonces de que se trata?-preguntó confuso

En eso la chica se siente incómoda y le pasa la carpeta al maestro del gremio

 **¿?:** Mejor que lo vea usted mismo…- dijo pasándole la carpeta.

El mago santo cogió la carpeta y al abrirla se puso lo más blanco que se puede poner un ser humano, mientras sudaba a chorros

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué demonios?- dijo al ver algunos cadáveres quemados hasta los huesos, otros mutilados como cerdos en un matadero, y vísceras y sangre por todas partes- esto no puede ser…- dijo horrorizado

 **¿?:** Lo siento Señor Makarov, pero es la verdad, Salamander hizo eso con sus manos… dijo con la cabeza gacha para no ver las fotos

El maestro incrédulo por lo que le enseñaron salió de su oficina en busca de Natsu, pero como no estaba llamó a Mira

 **Makarov:** Mira, ¿A dónde ha ido Natsu?- preguntó exaltado a la albina temiéndose lo peor

 **Mira:** Fue a atrapar a unos bandidos a varias horas de Hargeon- respondió preocupada por la cara que tenía el maestro

 **Makarov:** Erza, Gray, necesito que me traigáis a Natsu ya- dijo y los nombrados fueron en busca del peli rosa siendo informados por la peli blanca de la ubicación exacta del peli rosa-"Natsu, ¿Qué te ha pasado para haber hecho esto?"- se preguntó internamente mientras tenía las esperanzas de que el grupo de Erza lo atrapase antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

En las afueras de Hargeon, el peli rosa se encontraba frente a las puertas de una cabaña que resulto ser de los bandidos que habían robado a un pueblo con poca economía, es decir pobre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el peli rosa destrozo la pared de un puñetazo en llamas, alertando a los bandidos que se encontraban dentro, eran un total de diez armados con espadas y hachas

Antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo el peli rosa agarró a uno de ellos y con una aterradora facilidad le arranca el brazo con el que portaba la espada para luego usarla para atravesarlo por la mitad, a la vez que cogió el brazo arrancado del sujeto que lo usó para hacer tropezar a un sujeto con un hacha enorme, haciendo que esta le cortara los pies a dos tíos con espadas que cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor mientras el peli rosa se acerca al sujeto que tenía el hacha para aplastarle la cabeza de un pisotón convirtiéndola en un montón de sesos que echaban chorros de sangre.

Los ladrones restantes estaban muertos de miedo, en menos de 40 segundos ese chico de pelo rosa había matado a 4 de sus compañeros sin ni siquiera pestañear. Pero no fue hasta que vieron su rostro que el pánico y el terror se apodero de ellos.

Los ojos del peli rosa estaban blancos mientras apretaba los dientes que se habían hecho más grandes y afilados mientras unas escamas rojas cubrían su cara, al igual que sus brazos y manos que se convirtieron en garras diseñadas para destripar a sus presas, en este caso, ellos

Los 6 ladrones restantes intentaron huir, pero el peli rosa lanzó un rugido de fuego que carbonizó a los bandidos que gritaban de dolor mientras perdían la vida lenta y dolorosamente.

Entonces el peli rosa fijo su vista en los dos restantes que tenían los pies cortados. Al primero lo cogió con una sola mano, le arrancó el brazo izquierdo y lo usó para atravesarlo para después con los dientes arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. El que quedaba intentaba escapar como podía pero el peli rosa lo atrapó, le rompió los huesos de los brazos para seguidamente darle una paliza a base de puñetazos, desfigurándole la cara por completo hasta que el cráneo no pudo más y acabó estallando esparciendo los sesos de aquel sujeto por la habitación ardiendo.

Después de la paliza el peli rosa cogió las pertenencias robadas, y una vez fuera de la casa la incendió por completo para después volver al pueblo y entregar lo robado a la gente, no sin antes limpiarse la sangre de su cuerpo, recibiendo el agradecimiento por parte de estos. El peli rosa se despidió con una sonrisa alegre y se fue de vuelta a Magnolia, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con su equipo durante el camino de vuelta

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo en un tono entre sorprendido y molesto

 **Erza:** El maestro te reclama, parece algo importante- dijo con su tono autoritario pero sorprendida por la actitud monótona del peli rosa

El peli rosa no discutió y fue directo al gremio seguido del grupo que hablaban entre ellos sobre trivialidades que al peli rosa le importaban un comino.

Una vez que llegaron al gremio, el maestro estaba en la parte de arriba viendo al peli rosa con el rostro entre serio, preocupado y con un poco de temor. Cabe decir que la mensajera seguía allí, esta vez logro calmarse pero sum mirada reflejaba terror hacia el peli rosa

Este subió al despacho por orden del maestro para después ambos sentarse

 **Makarov:** Natsu…-dijo serio mientras le pasaba la carpeta con la fotos- ¿es cierto?- dijo mientras la abría enseñando las fotos

El peli rosa miro de forma monótona y con aburrimiento las fotos para después dirigir su mirada al maestro

 **Natsu:** Sí, abuelo, yo los maté- dijo levantando sus manos- con estas manos- dijo en un tono oscuro impresionando al maestro y a la ojiazul que empezó a temblar de miedo mientras intentaba no mearse encima

El maestro tampoco estaba en mejor estado, su ahijado había matado a aquella gente como si fueran perros rastreros y no mostraba ni una pizca de compasión o de culpa

 **Makarov:** ¿Por qué Natsu?- preguntó todavía en estado de Shock ante aquellas palabras

El peli rosa se acercó al pequeño gran hombre con una mirada seria total

 **Natsu:** Porque no tengo nada que me importe viejo- dijo para después marcharse por la puerta dejando aún más impresionados a los presentes- por cierto ya hice la misión de los bandidos- dijo impresionando más a los presentes- y sí, los maté, aunque luego queme la casa con los cadáveres ya dentro, si queréis ir a recoger lo que queda allí están- dijo mirando a la peli azul que no aguantó más y se hizo pis encima mientras el peli rosa se marchaba bajo la mirada del maestro preguntándose el por qué el peli rosa se comportaba así.

El peli rosa bajo del piso de arriba dirección a la barra a por algo de comer

 **Mira:** ¿Cómo te fue la misión?- pregunto la peli blanca camarera del gremio

 **Natsu:** Bien, apenas pudieron ni atacarme- dijo mientras se comía un trozo de carne que la albina le había puesto, curiosamente se lo comía con calma, sorprendiendo a la albina-¿Qué?- pregunto confuso

 **Mira:** Oh nada es que es raro….

 **Natsu:** ¿Comer así?- dijo el peli rosa después de masticar el trozo que tenía en la boca- bueno, no me apetece comer con prisa- dijo mientras se terminaba lo que le quedaba en plato- me voy a casa a tumbarme un rato- dijo abandonando el lugar con la esperanza de que lo dejen en paz, desgraciadamente, no ocurrió, para el gremio

 **Gray:** Oye antorcha humana, ¿Dónde estabas?, no te he visto en días- dijo el pelinegro para luego ser olímpicamente ignorado por el peli rosa lo que dejó a todos con la boca pegada en el piso- oye flamitas te estoy hablando- dijo molesto por ser ignorado en eso el peli rosa gira su cara mostrando una cara de muy pocos amigos

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres blanca nieves?- dijo con una seriedad y una frialdad mayor que la magia del stripper intimidando incluso a Erza

 **Gray:** Te- te estoy hablando…- dijo un poco intimidado por la mirada del mata dragones

 **Natsu:** Pues ya lo has hecho- dijo girándose para marcharse

 **Gray:** Espera idio…- dijo siendo cortado por el puñetazo del peli rosa que lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la pared, sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad de ese golpe. Cuando se disipó el humo se podía ver al stripper incrustado en la pared, con toda la cara sangrando e inconsciente

 **Lucy:** Oh dios, hay que llevarle al médico- gritó la rubia horrorizada ante el estado de su amigo mientras se lo llevaban hacia la médico

 **Erza:** Natsu…- dijo la peli roja iracunda dispuesta a darle un golpe al peli rosa pero este sin ningún esfuerzo agarro la espada por el filo para después apretar hasta romperla- mi espada…- dijo impresionada al ver como el peli rosa había roto su espada para luego recibir un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que escupa sangre y cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor bajo la mirada de los miembros del gremio que estaban impresionados de la fuerza del peli rosa, mientras las chicas se tapaban la boca de la impresión

 **Natsu:** Si habéis terminado, me largo- dijo abandonando el gremio bajo la mirada de los presentes que no dijeron ni una palabra

El maestro que lo había visto todo decidió mañana hablar con el peli rosa nuevamente, por ahora haría caso al aviso de peli rosa y lo dejaría en paz

Mientras el peli rosa se dirigía hacia la cabaña en la que vivía para descansar un rato mientras tenía una cosa en mente

 **Natsu:** Fiore conocerá mi ira- dijo para después quedarse dormido hasta el siguiente día

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Hola, aquí os traigo una nueva historia de Natsu como protagoista, espero que os guste, y no os preocupéis por las otras, pronto tendré listo un capítulo de Traición y después me pondré con el dragón de la guerra e instinto animal y pronto subiré un fic de Naruto que espero que os guste.**

 **Pd: como esto es un Harem vosotros decidiréis las parejas con las siguientes condiciones:**

 **1º-Que hallan salido en el anime, ya que yo no veo el manga, lo digo para que no me hagáis spoiler, ya que en un comentario de otra historia me pidieron que metiera aun personaje del manga y como es lógico, me solto un spoiler**

 **2º- deben ser mujeres adultas, nada de lolis, no me gusta el loli, por lo que Wendy y Chelia descartadas**

 **3º- El harem será sólo y exclusivamente de mujeres, nada de yaoi**

 **4º- El harem será de entre 10 y 20 chicas, ni una más ni una menos, he irán apareciendo de una en una, por lo que la que más votos tenga, será la primera en aparecer**

 **5º- No me pidáis al principio parejas ya vistas como Mira o Erza, eso podéis pedidlo más tarde, lo que quiero es empezar con parejas poco vistas como Aquarius o Minerva**

 **Y eso es todo, visitad mi página de Devianart y comentad sobre mi comic y la imágenes relaccionadas con mis ficts. Mi nombre de usuario es elperrosalveje todo junto.**

 **Y con esto me despido, hasta la próxima**


	2. Capítulo 2: Imparable

**Capítulo 2: Imparable**

Al día siguiente el peli rosa fue de vuelta al gremio en busca de algún trabajo decente.

Al entrar por la puerta todo el gremio se le quedó mirando, algunos con temor como Lucy o Levy otros con molestia como Erza y Gray, que estaban vendados por la paliza que les dio el peli rosa

Ignorando las miradas fue rumbo al tablón de misiones no sin que antes lo interceptara el maestro que estaba en el piso de arriba

 **Makarov:** Natsu….-dijo el maestro con un tono serio-… ¿vas a otra misión?-preguntó en el mismo tono

 **Natsu:** Sí abuelo… -dijo cogiendo una de vencer un gremio oscuro…-dijo para después marcharse por donde vino

 **Makarov:** Ya veo… -dijo adentrándose de nuevo a su despacho- Laxus…- dijo llamando a su nieto que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del segundo piso- necesito hablar contigo…-dijo habiendo que el rubio entrase en el despacho junto a su abuelo

 **Laxus:** ¿Qué ocurre abuelo?- preguntó el rubio a su abuelo que tenía un rostro serio

 **Makarov:** Necesito que vigiles a Natsu durante la misión- dijo mientras sacaba la carpeta que le dio la caballero runa- antes de que preguntes algo mira las fotos- dijo mientras el rubio abría la carpeta

Cabe decir que el rubio se puso la piel de gallina y empezaba a sudar copiosamente

 **Laxus:** ¿Qué cojones es esto viejo?-dijo mientras sentía las tripas revueltas

 **Makarov:** Las últimas misiones de Natsu….- dijo el viejo dejando de piedra a su nieto

 **Laxus:** ¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo riéndose nervioso, pero al ver la seriedad de su abuelo se le quitó la sonrisa de su cara-…pero, ¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio

 **Makarov:** Eso es lo que quiero que averigües – dijo mientras miraba a su nieto- tómatelo como una misión de rango S, pero no le cuentes nada a nadie, ¿entendido?

 **Laxus:** Pero abuelo…

 **Makarov:** Laxus…- dijo seriamente a su nieto- esto es un tema delicado, muchas de esas víctimas eran magos de clase S- dijo impresionando al rubio- no sabemos qué clase de potencial tiene el peli rosa, solo sé que no me gustaría tenerlo en nuestra contra- dijo mientras el rubio se imaginaba las consecuencias de tener a Natsu de enemigo

 **Laxus:** Está bien, te informaré de todo lo que pase, ¿me llevó a mí equipo?-pregunto recibiendo una negativa del maestro

 **Makarov:** No creo que estén preparados para este tipo de situación- dijo mientras el rubio afirmaba- recuerda mantenerte lejos, no olvides que tiene un buen olfato- dijo mientras el rubio asentía y desaparecía de la oficina mientras el maestro tenía en mente al peli rosa y el porqué de esa conducta

Mientras el peli rosa caminaba por el bosque bajo la vigilancia del rubio que lo observaba detenidamente, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que una peli roja les estaba siguiendo a ambos

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué Laxus sigue a Natsu a escondidas?- se preguntó mientras seguía a ambos, hasta que de repente, el rubio aparece delante de sus narices haciendo que casi grite de no ser porque el rubio la agarró y le tapó la boca antes de que el peli rosa se diera cuenta

 **Laxus:** Shiiii, ¿Es que quieres que se dé cuenta?- dijo viendo como el peli rosa avanzaba- de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo en un tono serio a la peli roja

 **Erza:** Quería darle un escarmiento por lo de ayer y saber que pasaba con él -Dijo la peli roja escudándose- ¿pero por qué estás tú aquí?

 **Laxus:** Petición del abuelo…- dijo mirando con seriedad- ¿supongo que no vas a volver verdad?- dijo recibiendo una negativa de la peli roja- está bien, pero no se te ocurra intervenir en ningún momento, solo estamos ara observar, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo serio pero con un poco de nerviosismo

La pareja, después de conservar, fueron a seguir espiando al peli rosa que ya había llegado a su destino, después de haber ido al pueblo donde atacaron los magos oscuros por última vez

Delante del peli rosa, estaba un enorme edificio de coloración oscura vigilado por guardias que habían visto al peli rosa.

Rápidamente delante del peli rosa se pusieron más de 30 hombres incluido el maestro

 **Música: DOOM (2016) Soundtrack - Title Theme - At DOOM's Gate (E1M1)**

 **Jefe oscuro:** ¿Qué quieres mocoso?- preguntó el jefe sin obtener respuesta del peli rosa

Mientras los espías de Fairy tail observaban al peli rosa

 **Erza:** Ese Natsu siempre tan imprudente- susurró la peli roja enojada por la actitud del peli rosa. El rubio solo se quedó observando la escena

 **Jefe oscuro:** Oye chico, por tu bien yo…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un enorme dolor en su hombro izquierdo para darse cuenta de que el peli rosa la había arrancado el brazo izquierdo.

Antes de que el líder pudiera gritar, el peli rosa lo cogió por la cabeza para después incrustarle su propio brazo dentro de la boca, rompiéndole los dientes, atravesándole el cráneo y arrancándole la mandíbula inferior haciendo que el cuerpo cayera al suelo inerte

Los magos restantes estaban que se meaban encima, ese peli rosa había matado a su líder sin ningún problema. Algunos intentaron escapar pero el peli rosa creó una cúpula de color rojizo a través de su magia, imposibilitando la salida.

Los magos restantes se lanzaron al ataque, pero no eran rival para la monstruosa fuerza del peli rosa, que ya tenía su cara y brazos cubiertos de escamas y sus manos ahora eran garras con las cuales destripo a unos cuantos magos, a otros les arrancó la cabeza, otros los cogió y los partió por la mitad como si fueran papel, mientras que algunos les arrancó alguna extremidad que luego usó para matarlos, y a los que quedaban los quemó vivos o los mató a base de golpes.

Cabe decir qué en menos de media hora el peli rosa hizo una matanza, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de sangre y vísceras, junto a algunas cabezas cortadas con el cráneo abierto

Mientras, la pareja que observaba solo tenían una expresión en su rostro: terror

Laxus estaba con la cara blanca mientras sudaba copiosamente y su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Erza no estaba en mejores condiciones, estaba con los ojos llorosos y había vomitado unas pocas veces, pero no fue que él pánico se apodero casi de ellos cuando vieron el rostro del peli rosa.

Sus ojos estaban blancos y sus dientes ahora eran cuchillos diseñados para cortar la carne y el hueso. Se podía ver perfectamente qué el peli rosa estaba cabreado, muy pero que muy cabreado.

Sin previo aviso, el peli rosa rugió de ira rompiendo la barrera que creó para luego agarrar el primer cuerpo que vio para empezar a destrozarlo a golpes y zarpazos

 **Fin canción**

Laxus cogió a Erza y se la llevó de allí antes de que el peli rosa se fijara en ellos y con el estado en el que estaba, no les haría nada bueno

Ambos llegaron al gremio ya a un paso más tranquilo. Laxus le prestó su chaleco a la peli roja que aún seguía traumada por lo que vio, así que antes de entrar l gremio se pararon en un banco hasta que la peli roja se recompuso

 **Erza:** Laxus…-dijo con lágrimas en la cara….-¿qué le ha pasado?...-preguntó sollozando

 **Laxus:** No lo sé Erza…. No lo sé-dijo mientras la consolaba como podía a la vez que él se recuperaba de aquella mirada, esa mirada llena de rabia, una rabia que nunca antes había sentido

Media hora después, la pareja llegó al gremio, decidieron entrar por separado para no levantar sospechas, pero ambos fueron a la oficina del maestro

 **Makarov:** Hola Laxus…-dijo recibiendo un saludo de su nieto- Erza, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Laxus:** Viejo, ella me siguió durante la misión- dijo impresionando al viejo

 **Makarov:** ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó sorprendido

 **Erza:** Pensé….-dijo tragando saliva-….que debía darle un escarmiento por lo de ayer pero…-dijo con la voz temblorosa y a punto de llorar

 **Laxus:** Viejo, esas fotos tienen razón, Natsu lo ha vuelto a hacer sin piedad alguna…- dijo su nieto mientras el maestro bajaba la cabeza con tristeza

 **Erza:** ¿Fotos?, ¿de que habláis?- dijo sin entender, en eso el maestro le pasa las fotos de los anteriores trabajos hechos por el peli rosa, dejando a Erza de piedra y con ganas de vomitar

 **Makarov:** Erza…- dijo el maestro seriamente….- por el bien del gremio prométeme que no le contarás a nadie sobre esto

 **Erza:** Pero maestro….

 **Makarov:** Erza…-dijo con una mirada seria- ¿quieres que Natsu descargue toda esa ira contra él gremio?- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli rosa- no sé porque se comporta así pero tiene algo que ver con nosotros, no quiero poner en peligro a nadie, ¿queda claro?- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- Bien si no hay más podéis iros- dijo mientras ambos se iban- Laxus…- dijo haciendo que su nieto se pare-… siento haberos echo ver eso…- dijo con culpa

 **Laxus:** No tienes que pedir perdón abuelo…- dijo con una sonrisa marchándose del lugar

Mientras abajo todo seguía como siempre, todo era fiesta, peleas, romper cosas…etc., lo único diferente era una peli roja que comía con desgano un pastel de fresa traído por Mirajane mientras a su lado estaban Lucy y Levy hablando animadamente sobre sus temas

 **Mira:** Erza, ¿estás bien?- dijo llamando la atención de la peli roja- no has tocado el pastel para nada- dijo preocupada por su amiga

 **Erza:** Tranquila, estoy bien, solo un poco pensativa- dijo mientras le daba un bocado suavemente al pastel, pero en su cabeza seguía la imagen del peli rosa matando salvajemente a aquellos hombres

En ese instante se abren las puertas del gremio mostrando a un peli rosa con bufanda blanca acercándose a la barra para pedir algo de comer, habiendo que muchos se aparten de su asiento, y que la peli roja sudara frío y desviara la mirada, cosa que fue notado por la albina.

 **Natsu:** ¿Mira, me podrías poner lo de siempre?-preguntó amablemente mientras la peli blanca iba a preparar el pedido mientras el peli rosa esperaba en la barra con una cerveza en la mano

En eso se acerca un pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos hacia donde está sentado el peli rosa que dirigió su mirada al pelinegro en tono aburrido

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres cubo de hielo?, si vienes a pelear paso- dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

 **Gray:** ¿Acaso me evitas come-fuego?- dijo intentando provocar a l peli rosa

 **Natsu:** No es eso, simplemente no me apetece usarte de bate para destrozar el gremio- dijo bebiendo su cerveza mientras cabreada al mago de hielo- ¿por qué no vas a matar a otro demonio y así la gente te pueda seguir besando el culo?- dijo terminándose la cerveza y acabando con la paciencia del stripper que sin pensar se lanzó al ataque para ser derribado por el puñetazo del peli rosa, solo que esta vez el daño no fue tan grave. En eso llega mira con un buen chuletón de búfalo haciendo que el peli rosa se a

 **Mira:** Toma Natsu, no había lo de siempre pero encontré este chuletón de búfalo espero que te guste- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** ¿Para mí?-dijo con los ojos como platos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara- gracias Mira-chan, eres la mejor- dijo sonrojando a la albina que enseguida se puso a hacer sus tareas en la barra mientras el peli rosa repetía una y otra vez lo delicioso que estaba el chuletón

En eso se levanta Gray del suelo dispuesto a darle una paliza al peli rosa de no ser por la mirada que le dio este, que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Ocurre algo, Gray? – dijo con un tono macabro que dejaría a Zeref con la piel de gallina

 **Gray:** No, nada, esta…. todo bien- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para luego correr como una nena bajo la mirada del gremio que tenía una gota estilo anime al ver eso

Después de semejante banquete el peli rosa decidió volver a su choza para descansar. En eso le sigue Happy con un poco de temor

 **Happy:** ¿Na...Natsu?- dijo tembloroso el gatito

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres Happy?- dijo en un tono frío dejando helado al gatito

 **Happy:** Na…nada, siento molestarte- dijo el gato azul con temor mientras el peli rosa abandonaba el gremio

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Natsu? Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi- dijo preocupada por el peli rosa

 **¿?:** ¿Queréis saber por qué Natsu es así?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella que era nada más ni nada menos que la de Cana Alberona, que estaba bebiéndose un barril de cerveza

 **Levy:** ¿Tú lo sabes Cana?-preguntó la amante de los libros a su amiga alcohólica

 **Cana:** Claro que lo sé- dijo dándole un sorbo a su barril de cerveza- yo os enseñaré que ha pasado con Natsu…-dijo en un tono oscuro indicando que lo que verían no les iba a gustar nada

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Bueno señoras y señores, aquí el segundo capítulo, siento que haya sido tan corto pero es que no se me ocurría más. Un usuario me ha dicho que entre 10 y 20 chicas es mucho, lo cuál es verdad y acordarse de todas me será muy difícil, pero a la gente le gusta harenes grandes, por lo cual, yo se los doy. En cuanto a las parejas estos son los votos:**

 **Kagura -2**

 **Sayla-2**

 **Kyoka-2**

 **Ultear-2**

 **Bisca-2**

 **Ikagura-1**

 **Virgo-1**

 **Ur-1**

 **Aries-1**

 **Kana-1**

 **Angel/Sorano-1**

 **Yukino- 1**

 **Erza Knightwalker (Edo Erza)-1**

 **Jenny-1**

 **Edo wendy- 1(en realidad es la Wendy normal pero adulta y con tetas)**

 **Juvia- 1**

 **Erza- 1**

 **Mira-1**

 **Parece que hay empate, lo que significa que no podré empezar a montar el Harem hasta que halla una ganadora, necesito más votos chicos, si no esto no avanza. Y bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y visitad mi página en devianart, mi nombre de usuario es elperrosalvaje , tal y como está escrito y me haríais un gran favor si comentárais mís imágenes de fairy tail que os llevan a mis otros ficts y también mi serie propia llamada The Hole (algunas imágenes están censuradas, para verlas tienes que suscribirte, pero eso es más facil que hacerse la cuenta de correo en hotmail)**

 **Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo, adiós.**


	3. Capítulo 3: El viaje

**Hola gente que tal, siento mucho que este capítulo sea más corto pero es que no he tenido tiempo para nada, he empezado los estudios y eso no me deja tiempo para nada. En cuanto al Harem al final os lo pongo**

 **Capítulo 3: El viaje**

El peli rosa come fuego se iba directo a su casa para echarse una siesta pero a las puertas de su casa estaba un grupo de al menos 10 tíos, aparentemente magos oscuros

 **Natsu:** ¿Se puede saber quién coño sois y que hacéis delante de mi puta casa?-dijo bastante mosqueado haciendo que el grupo de hombres se diera media vuelta y casi llevarse un susto al ver la cara del peli rosa

 **¿?:** ¿Eres tú Natsu Dragneel el que destruyó nuestro gremio?- preguntó un viejo iracundo

 **Natsu:** Si soy yo- dijo par que en cuestión de segundos acabase delante del viejo- y te vas a cagar- dijo dándole un puñetazo al viejo que lo mandó a la otra punta de Fiore para después hacer lo mismo con los demás

Mientras en el gremio todos escuchaban como el peli rosa iba siendo dejado de lado por la hazaña de Gray, y como este se volvía más solitario y

Oscuro, y solo iba al gremio a por trabajos y a picar algo en la barra.

Cabe decir que el sentimiento de culpa invadió a todos, las chicas como Lucy, Mira, y Erza lloraban, en especial Erza ya que por su ignorancia su amigo de la infancia se convirtió en un monstruo

Gray estaba cabizbajo y arrepentido, por su propio ego había perdido a su mejor amigo/rival

Happy estaba fatal, ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado de la persona que le dio un hogar?

Por su parte el maestro y Laxus miraban con pena la escena, aunque se lo tienen merecido, mientras se alegraba de que Gildarts no estuviera presente, de lo contrario habría sido un caos, mientras el rubio estaba tanto disgustado como enfadado, no solo con ellos, sino consigo mismo, Natsu era alguien que traía alegría a este lugar y habría dado la vida por cualquiera de ellos, pero ahora se ha convertido en una bestia sedienta de venganza y sangre

Mientras en la casa del peli rosa había una pila de cuerpos metidos en una jaula mágica, perteneciente a los caballeros runa, que se llevaron a los sujetos, incluido el viejo parlante encontrado por el peli rosa y entregado a los caballeros, a la vez que el peli rosa les explico a estos que querían asaltar su casa después de haber destruido su gremio

Sin embargo el peli rosa estaba con un cabreo de cojones, tanto que cuando vio a un grupo de lobos no tardó mucho en tirarse a por ellos, cabe decir que no quedó ni uno vivo y el lugar era una masacre

El peli rosa después de golpear salvajemente a los animales se quitó la sangre de encima, pero aún seguía cabreado, muy cabreado

 **Natsu:** Necesito un trabajo…- dijo respirando agitadamente de la ira que aún sentía, así que se fue de nuevo al gremio en busca de algún trabajo y que lo ignorasen como ya era costumbre, por desgracia, no para él, no sería así.

Al llegar a la puerta, el peli rosa vio que todo el mundo lo miraba con tristeza y culpabilidad

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué pasa tengo algo en la cara?, ¿o es que ya os habéis dado cuenta de qué existo?- dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ante lo dicho- No deberías hablar de los problemas ajenos Cana, te puedes meter en líos- dijo sorprendiendo a la morena y al resto del gremio

 **Cana:** ¿Cómo lo has…?

 **Natsu:** ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que me mirabas cuando estaba sólo?- dijo cabreado y con las venas de la frente resaltando y palpitando rápidamente- al menos me podrías haber dicho algo, ¿O es que tenías miedo?- dijo más cabreado que un tejón con rabia, haciendo que la morena agachará la cabeza con el sentimiento de culpa mientras soltaba una pequeñas lágrimas mientras el peli rosa se acercaba a un tablón de misiones, horrorizando al maestro, a Laxus y a Erza, ya que sabían lo que eso significaba: otra matanza

 **Makarov:** Natsu espera- dijo el anciano exaltado al ver como el peli rosa cogía la misión

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué ocurre abuelo? Ah cierto, seguro que Laxus y Erza te contaron mi último numerito- dijo con una sonrisa maligna sorprendiendo al trío- el olor a pastel de fresas no es fácil de tapar Erza- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja- lo mismo digo del olor eléctrico Laxus- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- ¿sabes qué?, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial- dijo con una sonrisa macabra dejando la misión en su sitio

 **Makarov:** ¿Cuál?- dijo curioso pero temiéndose algo malo

 **Natsu:** Yo- dijo señalando a Laxus- contra los tres magos de clase S- dijo dejando a todos con la quijada en el suelo- si gano me llevo la misión- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

 **Makarov:** De acuerdo, pero si pierdes harás misiones con tu antiguo equipo, tal y como lo hacías antes- dijo el anciano con la esperanza de que perdiera

 **Natsu:** Trato hecho, pero eso no significa que me contenga abuelo- dijo sonriendo macabramente poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno, incluido el maestro

Una vez acordado el trato para ver como Natsu, según ellos recibía la paliza de su vida

 **Canción: DOOM (2016) Soundtrack - Flesh & Metal Extended**

El peli rosa miraba seriamente a sus contendientes, se podía ver que estaban nerviosos y sudando pero en una posición firme, dos de ellos porque sabían de lo que era capaz el peli rosa y la otra porque presentía algo malo, muy malo

 **Natsu:** ¿Vais a atacar o empiezo yo?- dijo con los brazos cruzados mientras movía los dedos de forma impaciente mientras que esperaba una respuesta tanto oral como física- me toca- dijo sin previo aviso para después desaparecer del lugar, sorprendiendo a todos incluso al maestro

 **Makarov:"** ¿Desde cuándo es tan rápido?"- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras el equipo de magos de clase S intentaba localizar al peli rosa

 **Laxus:** ¿Dónde está?-se preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al peli rosa

En ese instante la tierra debajo del rubio se rompe dejando salir al peli rosa que le dio un gancho en toda la mandíbula haciéndolo volar por los aires, para después, sin previo aviso, darle una patada a la peli roja que acabo estrellándose en un árbol, pudiendo sentir varias costillas rotas. Por último le dio un puñetazo en la cara a la albina haciendo que escupiera sangre y su cabeza diera vueltas, podía jurar que veía hasta estrellas

 **Natsu:** ¿Eso es todo?- dijo en un tono oscuro y malicioso.

La albina se puso como pudo de pie al igual que Erza y Laxus para después rodear al peli rosa y lanzarse al ataque, Laxus estaba con rayos cubriendo su cuerpo, Erza se puso su armadura de la rueda del cielo y Mira activo su Satan soul. Los tres se lanzaron en un combate encarnizado con el peli rosa, pero este parecía que solo estaba jugando, es más cogió el brazo del rubio y con su otra mano cogió a Erza y puso la mano del rubio en uno de los pechos de la peli roja mientras cogía a la albina y con la otra mano cogió la otra mano del rubio y la puso en el pecho de la albina a la vez que el peli rosa sacó una foto con una cámara mostrando al rubio con los ojos como platos y a ambas féminas sonrojadas y apenadas

Cabe decir que mandaron al rubio a tomar por culo mientras el peli rosa se descojonaba de risa

 **Erza/Mira:** ¡NATSUUUUUUU!-Dijeron iracundas ambas mujeres que se lanzaron a por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué?, no tengo la culpa, esos trajes son muy reveladores, cualquiera se pone palote con solo veros- dijo sonrojando a las chicas, que se lanzaron con más ira hacia el peli rosa, pero este solo jugaba con ellas mientras se fijaba como sus pechos y sus nalgas se movían sensualmente.

Minutos después dejugar el peli rosa decidió poner punto y final al juego, así que a una velocidad inhumana noqueó a ambas chicas finalizando así la pelea

 **Fin canción**

 **Natsu:** He ganado viejo- dijo mirando al maestro que tenía una mirada seria y temerosa por lo que haría el peli rosa, que se acercó a coger la misión, pero entonces ocurrió algo que confundió a todos.

El peli rosa dejó la misión en su sitio y miro al maestro que estaba confundido

 **Natsu:** Sabes viejo, he cambiado de opinión- dijo haciendo que el maestro suspire de alivio- me quiero ir de viaje durante tres años para buscar a Igneel- dijo sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo al maestro

 **Makarov:** Natsu, ¿Por qué?

 **Natsu:** Ya te lo dije viejo, no tengo nada que me importe- dijo en un tono frío dejando de piedra a todo el gremio- este gremio no significa nada para mí, ahora lo único que me importa es buscar a Igneel- dijo en un tono frío dejando aún más impresionados a los miembros del gremio

 **Happy:** Natsu….

 **Natsu:** Tú te quedas donde estás gato- dijo en un tono oscuro que puso los nervios de punta a todos- esto no te incumbe a ti es mi problema

 **Lucy:** Pero Natsu, nosotros somos un equipo…

 **Natsu:** Corrección lo "éramos"- dijo escupiendo las palabras con ira- y ahora si me disculpáis me largo, espero no veros de nuevo hasta dentro de mucho- dijo largándose del lugar bajo la mirada triste de sus compañeros de gremio y el maestro

Al día siguiente el peli rosa ya tenía lista su mochila de viaje junto con algunas provisiones

 **Natsu:** Muy bien Igneel, es hora de encontrarte de una puta vez- dijo mientras empezaba su viaje donde encontraría enemigos feroces y nuevos desafíos

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Muy bien ahora os puedo decir lo siguiente:**

 **1º- Para Larekin, ¿si a ti tus amigos de toda la vidate dejasen de lado durante meses acaso no te cabrearías con ellos? Porque yo sí**

 **2º- dije que no voy a incluir mujeres que no hallan salido en el anime, lo digo porque en uno de los comentarios a un tío no le bastó con ponerme los nombres, encima me suelta un spoiler, y el comentario fue del capítulo 1, a ver, no sé si lo has hecho sin querer o lo haces para joder, porque seguramente habrá lectores que solo siguen el anime en esta serie, por lo que voy a pasar de los comentarios y si sigue soltando spoilers daré un reporte de abuso**

 **3ª- me habéis pedido mucho a Mira y a Erza, creo haber dicho que al principio solo introduciría chicas poco vistas por lo que ellas no está en los votos todavía, así que hasta que yo lo diga no me las pidáis**

 **En cuanto a la lista esta es la siguiente:**

 **Kagura - 4**

 **Ultear - 4**

 **Bisca - 4**

 **Aries - 4**

 **Sayla - 3**

 **Virgo - 3**

 **Ur - 3**

 **Cana - 3**

 **Erza Knighwalker (Edo Erza) - 3**

 **Edo wendy -3**

 **Angel/Sorano - 2**

 **Juvia - 2**

 **Kyoka - 2**

 **Jenny -1**

 **Ikagura - 1**

 **Yukino - 1**

 **Milliana - 1**

 **Fem. Acnológia - 1**

 **Aquarius - 1**

 **Volvemos a tener empate, como dije Mira y Erza no entraran aún en el Harem, así que hay que volver a votar, y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo adiós.**


End file.
